


Affected

by Stackz_of_Lids



Category: Touching Spirit Bear - Ben Mikaelson
Genre: Alaskan Island, Broken body, Circle Justice, Coma, Gen, Hallucinations, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Breakdown, Mentally affected, Mind of a child, Nightmares, PTSD, Seizures, Trauma, atoow, baby birds, mauling, survial
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9431780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stackz_of_Lids/pseuds/Stackz_of_Lids
Summary: What if the mauling affected Cole even more than it actually did?Also this first chapter contains POV's of the mauling, survival, and the rescue.





	1. Mauled, Surving, and Rescued

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the horror game "Affected"

Cole's POV of the mauling (warning this is very graphic)  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------

I tried to fling the spear I had made at that stupid bear but it suddenly moved and appeared in front of me, knocking me off my feet. With my knife in my hands, I tried to run to the woods but to no avail, the bear caught up and dragged me away from the trees. I looked over my shoulder and saw Devil's Club. I remember Garvey saying not to touch the plant but I had to get away from this bear. Thorns from the plant entered my fingers as I tugged at the plant in an attempt to escape this demon bear. I felt pain erupt in my right leg as the bear crushed down on it with its powerful jaws. I took my knife and stabbed the bear. Pain exploded as my hip and leg cracked as the knife escaped my grip and I fell to the ground. Massive paws swiped at my chest ripping it open, flesh and blood flying everywhere. I tried to raise my right arm to defend myself but teeth sunk into my arm as well. The bear jerked my body as if it was nothing. I punched the bear and grabbed its neck to free my arm. Instead I pulled out white hair and heard the sounds of bones snapping in my arm. The bear released me as I shook on the ground pain erupting over my entire body. The bear came to me as I cried out, "Stop! Please! No!" My body gave up as I fell to the ground, flat on my back. My vision grew blurry as I felt two paws on my chest shove down on me. I hear my ribs break, my lungs feel as if they had collapsed. Blood fills my mouth as the bear looms over me. I try to move but my body is filled with pain. Soon the bear leaves, leaving me laying in a pool of my own blood. I struggle to catch my breath but my chest is exploding with pain. My eyes close. I can't be dying. Am I? I don't want to die this way. I don't want to die out here all alone. Please somebody, come for me.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cole's POV of Surviving  
\--------------------

It's been three days since I've been ripped apart by the Spirit Bear. My vomit lays beside my head and my body is still wracked with pain. I even pissed my own pants. I feel humiliated and vulnerable. I've eaten grass, worms, and even a mouse to survive. All have little taste. My body is still aching for more food. I turn my head to my vomit and see chunks of fish. Weakly, I reach out and grab a chunk and eat it. I know it's gross but what else can I do to survive? Mosquitoes and horse flies have been attacking me nonstop. A storm attacked the island and killed baby sparrows that I had been watching. I feel as if the whole world has turned against me. I begin to sob as darkness takes me once again.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cole's POV of being Rescued  
\------------------------

"Let go," I tell myself, "Let go and end this nightmare." Tears still streamed down my face after the Spirit Bear came back and I had touched it. My eyes were closed and soon birds began attacking me dragging my body across the ground. All the pain returns to me as my eyes refuse to open. I try to shoo the birds away but their attacks won't stop. Some liquid fills my mouth and I grow scared. I don't want to drown in this but I give up. I've tried so hard to survive that it doesn't matter how this world gets rid of me. "Hey, Champ stay with me." I hear a voice say. I moan and spit out the liquid as I am lifted into someone's arms as they take me into a boat and drive away from that retched island.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Garvey's POV of Rescuing Cole  
\--------------------------  
As Edwin and I pull up to the island I see birds attacking what looks like a body. Not just any plain body, but Cole's body. I run to him, shooing the birds away. When all the birds leave, the smell of vomit and urine hit me in the face as shock takes over me. "What the hell happened?" I think to myself. Cole's body has been ripped open and his right arm looks horrible. His skin is covered in tons of bug bites. I think he's dead and I prepare for the worst as I feel his neck for a pulse. As soon as I touch his neck, I hear a moan escape from Cole's throat. "Hey, Champ, stay with me." I tell him as I lift him into my arms. He spits a liquid out and his body shakes from the cold. I lift him into the boat and Edwin drives us away from this island. If this kid dies on us, the whole world is going to end.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Edwin's POV of Rescuing Cole  
\-------------------------  
Garvey and I watch as birds attack a body. Garvey is the first to notice that it's Cole's body. He shoos them away and I watch him feel a pulse. When I hear him say, "Stay with me," my heart sunk. How is this kid still alive? Garvey lifts Cole's almost lifeless body into his arms and carries him into the boat. I drive the boat as fast as I can away from the island. This kid cannot die. He will not die. Not on my watch.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Decreasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not a POV

Cole laid in the stretcher on the dock as he released the white hair from his hand. He felt the stretcher being pushed into the helicopter. The doors closed and they were off. It was only an hour in, when the paramedics were in the middle of asking Cole some questions when his head and his entire body began to ache. His hands wrapped around his head as he moaned. "Cole, what's wrong, Champ?" Garvey asked. Before Cole could, answer his body went stiff and his breaths increased. "Shit," the paramedic said. "He's about to have a seizure." Before the seizure took hold, Cole reached his hand out at Garvey and Garvey took it. Garvey felt Cole's grip tighten as his body began to convulse. The noises that escaped his throat were awful to hear. The paramedic quickly placed an oxygen mask over Cole's face. "How long has this seizure been going on now?" Garvey asked as his hand still held Cole's hand. "Six minutes." The paramedic responded. "Does he have any history of other seizures or epilepsy?" The paramedic asked. "No, sir." Garvey responded. The seizure showed no signs of stopping. Soon the white bandages quickly turned red as the gashes began bleeding profusely again. "His vitals are decreasing!" The paramedic yelled. "How much longer till we land?" He asked his partner. "About two minutes." His partner responded. "Stay with me Champ." Garvey said to Cole, whose body was still convulsing. "He's been seizing for almost ten minutes now." The paramedic said with great concern. "We're landing!" Shouted his partner. "Let's get ready to take him in." The paramedic said to Garvey who nodded. Soon the helicopter doors opened and Garvey and the two paramedics got Cole out as other nurses and doctors rushed out. They all grabbed the stretcher and began rushing Cole in. A nurse tried to stop Garvey from coming into the room with them but noticed his hand tightly gripped around Cole's. "Cole Matthews, 15yrs of age." The paramedic began. "Multiple injuries from a bear attack, including, broken arm, ribs, hip, and leg. Chest has been severely injured. I'm told he experienced hypothermia and delirious states. No history of other seizures or epilepsy." The doctor nodded at the information. "Help me get him onto this bed." The doctor said. All who were in the room grabbed the sheet that Cole had been laying on. "On three," the doctor began. "One, two, three." All of them lifted the convulsing boy onto the bed. "How long has he been seizing?" The doctor asked. "Twenty minutes." The paramedic responded. The doctor and nodded and said, "Okay, I want 10 milligrams of diazepam in him now!" A nurse was about to put an IV into his left arm when she saw he already had one. So, she injected diazepam into his IV. Almost a minute after the liquid was injected into Cole's IV, his body slowed and his hand slipped from Garvey. The doctor took out a penlight and shined it into Cole's eyes. "Dilated." He said. Cole began to moan as his eyes barely opened. The doctor took Cole's hand. "Cole," he began. Cole's eyes slowly looked at the doctor. "Can, you hear me?" The doctor asked. No response. "If you can hear me, squeeze my hand." Cole slowly and weakly squeezed. "Good job." The doctor said. "We need to get him down to surgery." He said. Soon Cole was being wheeled into the OR. "Wait," Garvey said. Cole's eyes were closed but his was awake. He felt the atoow blanket being placed on him. He felt comfort from the blanket. The surgeons continued to push Cole into the OR. In the middle of surgery all the monitors went off. His heart rate and blood pressure were quickly decreasing. "Give him suction!" The doctor yelled. The breathing tube down his throat was given suction as surgery was quickly finished up. However, this doesn't mean things will get better for Cole.


	3. Motionless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After surgery Cole falls into a coma.

It had been three hours since surgery and Garvey and Edwin sat patiently waiting. Suddenly, the doctor walked out and the other surgeons behind him wheeled Cole out. 

"How is he?" Garvey asked. "I'm sorry to say this but..." the doctor paused. "His heart nearly stopped during surgery, causing major complications. I hate to say it but Cole 

is in a coma." Everything inside Garvey and Edwin collapsed. "When will he wake up?" Edwin asked. "Can't say for sure." The doctor responded. "It's all up to him. You can 

see him now if you like." Edwin and Garvey walked into Cole's room in the ICU and their hearts broke. Cole was on a ventilator, had a feeding tube in his nose and was 

covered in bandages. The atoow blanket covered him. Both men went to the motionless teenager. "You gave us quite a scare, Champ." Garvey said. "But, you gotta wake 

up. It's gonna get quiet without you." "Where is he?" A woman's voice sounded. It was Cole's mother. She ran in and stopped dead in her tracks. "Oh my, God baby." She 

cried as she ran to her son. Edwin and Garvey left to give Cole and his mother sometime alone. All Cole's mother did was cry on her son's bed until she fell asleep, hoping 

that this was all a dream. She knew it wasn't but she just wished it was.


	4. Eyes Open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cole wakes up 4yrs later.

19 year old, Cole still laid motionless in bed with an oxygen mask now around his face. His mother, Cindy, was by his bed holding his hand and stroking his face when suddenly, she saw his other hand twitch. "Cole?" She asked sweetly but with hope. Then she saw his brown eyes open for the first time in four years. She smiled and yelled for the doctor. The doctor came in and saw that the kid was truly awake. He shined his penlight in Cole's eyes and Cole reacted with a moan and a weak jerk of the head. "Alright," the doctor began. "That was a good response." "M-m-mo-mmy." Cole stuttered out. His voice sounded different. Like a child. "I'm hear baby." His mother responded. "Why does his voice sound different?" She asked the doctor. "Well, it's possible that due to the seizure he had prior to the coma, his brain has regressed to that of a five year old." Cole's mother was a bit upset of this news, but her son was alive. That's all that mattered to her. After the doctor and Cindy talked more about Cole's recovery, the doctor left. "M-m-ommy." Cole called out. "Yes baby?" She responded. "B-b-ear." His voice was filling with fear. He quickly sat up surprising his mother. He looked over in the corner and saw the Spirit Bear staring straight at him.


	5. Freak Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cole hallucinates the Spirit Bear and has a meltdown which leads to a seizure.

Cole tried to get up but his mother stopped him. "M-ommy be-ar!" He screamed. "Sweetie, there's no bear, it's okay. Cindy responded trying to calm him. She pressed 

 

 

the "help" button for assistance. The doctor and a few nurses came in. "What's wrong, bud?" The doctor asked. "B-b-ear!" Cole screamed again and pointed to the 

 

 

corner. "Kid, there's no bear." Cole continued squirming while the adults tried to hold him down as he screamed. All of a sudden he stopped squirming and began

 

 

seizing as his body stiffened. "Hold him!" The doctor yelled. Everybody listened and held Cole down as he grunted through the seizure. Almost a minute later his body 

 

 

slowed and his eyes opened. "Hey you alright baby?" Cindy asked her son. Cole reached his arms out to his mother as he began sobbing. Cindy took him into her 

 

 

arms and held her sobbing son.


End file.
